Celadon City
---- Celadon City (Japanese: タマムシシティ Tamamushi City) is located in central Kanto. It is the most populous city in Kanto and the eighth most populous in the Pokémon world, surpassing even Saffron City in the east. The city has two entrances, one from the east via , and one from the west via . Celadon is the main place to spend money in Kanto, through the Celadon Department Store and the Celadon Game Corner. It is the home of the Celadon Condominiums, where residents of the city live, and the Celadon Hotel, where visitors can rest. Celadon is also home to Erika, the city's Gym Leader, and Eusine, the hunter that pursues . Slogan Generations I-III The City of Rainbow Dreams (Japanese: タマムシ　にじいろ　ゆめの　いろ Tamamushi, the color of rainbow dreams.) Generation IV City of the Rainbow's Colors (Japanese: にじいろの　おおきな　まち The large rainbow-colored town) Places of interest Celadon Department Store Celadon's department store is the largest building in the city, as well as the largest shop in Kanto. It is located in the northwest corner of the city. The store has two sliding door entrances, and is six stories high, including a roof level. In front of it lies a decorative fountain. Here, a receptionist welcomes customers and directs them to a board that describes the store layout. The second floor contains Top-Grade items for Trainers. On the third floor, a man will give away in Generation I, while in Generation III, he becomes a Move Tutor who will teach the move to a capable Pokémon. The fourth floor contains gifts people can buy for others. On the fifth floor there is a pharmacy selling Vitamins as well as X items. And finally, on the Rooftop Square, there are some vending machines and a picnic table. A thirsty Trainer will give TMs in exchange for one of the drinks. In Generation I, the Trainer trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. In Generation III, the Trainer trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. Celadon Condominiums Next to the city's Pokémon Center is the Celadon Condominiums (known as Celadon Mansion prior to Generation IV), where staff members of Game Freak rent a room from an old lady. It is here that players of both the Generation I games and their can find an . This is the home of the Game Freak development studio, where the lead developer will give the player a diploma that signifies that they have completed the National Pokédex. In it has been largely renovated, with a brand new elevator system. In floor 3, the member of Game Freak standing in front of the globe gives the player a GB Sounds. Celadon Condominiums play a more vital role in . The player must enter the building, where, on the first floor, he/she will encounter an old woman who will give the player , which he/she must use to enter Saffron City. Also, if the player is pursuing the Fame Checker sidequest, the second floor proves useful as well, providing information about Erika. Going into the Condominiums from the back not only leads the player to Eevee, but to the Know-It-All as well; this NPC provides the player with standard information concerning status changes if the player reads the blackboard. In Generation II, instead of finding an , a man will give away to people. In Generation IV, he gives away the . Celadon Game Corner The southern part of the city caters to travelers and tourists. In addition to a hotel and a restaurant, the Game Corner is a popular spot. The citizens take pride in the city's beauty and think the casino is bad for their image. The Celadon Game Corner is one of the six Game Corners in the Pokémon world, and for a time, is run by Team Rocket. The woman at the service desk sells 50 coins for 1000, and 500 coins for 10,000. The option to buy 500 coins is only available in the Generation III remakes. The only game available is slots, which people in the game say are rigged. There are thirty slot machines in the Game Corner, with eight of them having people already seated at them, one that is labeled "out of order," one labeled "reserved," and one where someone left their keys. Slot machines in the first generation and their third generation remakes consist simply of inserting coins and stopping the reels with the A button. In the Generation and games, the player must go into the underbelly of the Game Corner and defeat Team Rocket. By pushing a button underneath a poster, the player gains access to the Rocket Hideout. A is guarding the poster in question when the player first approaches it. After being defeated, the Grunt retreats into the base, leaving the poster un-guarded, and enabling the player to approach. Once the player activates a switch behind the poster, the stairs to the hideout will appear. In Generation II, it is no longer run by Team Rocket. The hideout is not accessible, but people have not forgotten about the terrible events that occurred. In Generation II, a Card Flip game is added, which allows players to place bets on which card a player will flip over. The deck has 24, each one with a number between 1 and 6 and a picture of one of four Pokémon ( , , , or ). Bets can be placed by single card, by single column, by single row, by a pair of columns, or by a pair of rows. In Generation IV, the Game Corner was again no longer run by Team Rocket, but the only game inside the building is the Voltorb Card Flip Game. Located right next to the Game Corner is the Rocket Prize Corner, where people can exchange coins for prizes. These prizes include TMs and other rare items. The Celadon Game Corner also trades very rare Pokémon such as and in exchange for coins. In Generation IV, there is a man in this building who will tell the player the type of their Pokémon's . Rocket Hideout The Rocket Hideout is an underground complex four floors deep beneath the Rocket Game Corner. It is a secret base built used by Team Rocket to facilitate and administer their operations. The Rocket Hideout is accessed by pressing a switch behind a poster in the Game Corner in Celadon City. A is guarding the poster in question when the player first approaches it. After being defeated, the Grunt retreats into the base, leaving the poster un-guarded, and enabling the player to approach. Once the player activates a switch behind the poster, the stairs to the hideout will appear. In the Generation and games, the player must go into the underbelly of the Game Corner and defeat Team Rocket. The player's initial objective is to search for and obtain the in order to activate the lift leading to Giovanni. Once battled, Giovanni will flee, leaving the Silph Scope behind. There are spinner tiles scattered around the place. This tile, when stepped upon, will whisk the player in the direction of the arrows depicted on it. The player will continue to travel in that direction until they hit a wall, land on another spinner (which may send them in a different direction) or land on a Stopper, a tile only used for that purpose. Celadon Hotel 's concept art for a hotel that bears resemblance to a Pokémon Center, much like the Celadon Hotel.]] A luxurious hotel building can be found located in the southeastern part of the city. However, the player is not able to rent a room due to all the rooms being booked. A couple is staying here at the moment, who are here on vacation and brought their little brother, who is a bit annoyed about it. In (but not ), there is an in the hotel, perhaps explainable by the close resemblance between the hotel's layout and a Pokémon Center. This is less a glitch and more likely an oversight by the programmers, who may have copied and pasted a Pokémon Center's layout into the location and forgotten to remove the code to activate the PC at that particular point, though the PC itself is no longer there and the player can walk through the tile it would be located on. Move Tutor The man who can only be accessed by Surf gives out in Generation I. In Generation III, he instead offers to directly teach this move to certain Pokémon. Celadon Gym The Celadon Gym is the official Gym of Celadon City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Erika. s who defeat her receive the . The Celadon Gym is a garden full of Trainers. It is impossible to reach Erika without fighting at least two other Trainers and using . In all versions and adaptations of Pokémon, Celadon Gym is consistently rendered as a greenhouse. In the anime, Celadon Gym appeared in Pokémon Scent-Sation!. Attached to the Celadon Gym is a perfume shop, run by Erika herself. wanted to challenge Erika to a Gym , but the workers at the Gym refused to allow his entry because he had earlier criticized a shop, saying that all they do is turn men into zombies. They kicked him out of the shop for insulting them and when Ash found out that the Gym is where the perfume was manufactured, he was visibly shocked. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow The population of Celadon City is 81 (70, excluding the guarding the Rocket Hideout, as well as everyone inside the Hideout). Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal The population of Celadon City is 63. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen The population of Celadon City is 82 (72, excluding the Team Rocket members in the Rocket Hideout), making it the largest city in Kanto, beating even its skyscraper-clustered neighbor Saffron City. Celadon City's large population is partly due to the Department store and the Team Rocket Hideout. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Celadon City is 68. Celadon City lost its population from to . Since Team Rocket's disband, it may have caused Celadon City to decline. Items table bush (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} }} }} )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display= }} }} }} Celadon Condominiums }} }} }} Pokémon Wild Pokémon can be found in the pond in the center of the city. Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Differences between generations Between Generation I and , there have being some little and unnoticeable chances to Celadon City. Mostly, there are only aesthetic changes between building designs. A fountain has been added to the western side of the city. The small pond in the center of the city now has small hints of pollution, with and appearing on rare occasions, as an allusion to the previous generation. In Generation II, Celadon City has changed quite a bit. Some buildings have been removed and some have been added. There is a café located on the eastern side of town, and the Department Store has been moved the far western side of town. Over the course of two years, the small pond has grown very polluted; only and can be found there. Like Generation III, Generation IV has the added fountain to the western side of the city. The central pond has been extended southward with a bridge going across it. In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Celadon City appears on the Blue table. Catchable include , , , , , , and . In the anime In the main series , , and arrived in Celadon City in Pokémon Scent-sation! so that Ash could challenge the Gym Leader, Erika. She initially refused to battle him due to the fact that he offended her by insulting her perfume, so Ash sneaked into the Celadon Gym disguised as a girl and answering to the name "Ashley". When Team Rocket's interference caused a fire to start inside the Gym, Erika's was trapped inside. Ash saved the Pokémon despite its stench, and Erika awarded him the for his courage. Ash and his friends briefly revisited Celadon City in The Punchy Pokémon after they just left it. Although it is not mentioned in the episode, according to official art for the P1 Grand Prix from the Game Freak website, the P1 Grand Prix takes place in the Celadon City Hall. In Chikorita's Big Upset, it was mentioned that Celadon City has a university, where the episode's Nurse Joy studied Pokémon psychology. In a later episode, it was revealed that used to teach there, and Foster was one of his top students. In Pokémon Origins was briefly seen visiting Celadon City in the Pokémon Origins episode File 3: Giovanni. After defeating Erika and earning the Rainbow Badge, he followed a "suspicious-looking guy" to a place that turned out to be Team Rocket's secret hideout. There, he released several Pokémon imprisoned by Team Rocket and had his first encounter with the leader of the organization, Giovanni. In Pokémon Generations Celadon Game Corner made an appearance in The Chase. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celadon City first appeared from Wartortle Wars to Meanwhile...Vileplume!. After being fooled into buying a lot of expensive items, all of which later turned out to be fake, from , encountered her again trying to sell her items to the people of Celadon. Upon noticing Red, she tried to get away with her Wartortle, but was stopped by Red and his Snorlax. When Red later went to spend night at the Celadon Hotel, he was enraged to find out that Green had secretly stolen his and s. After having an encounter with Team Rocket and , and supposedly recovering his Badges, Red encountered Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. She offered to accept Red's challenge for a battle if he caught her an . With the help of , Red soon found an Eevee, but it turned out to be a modified Eevee, capable of changing into it evolutions and back. After catching the Eevee, Red learned from Erika that the Eevee had been tested by Team Rocket, and she had wanted to test Red if he'd be a good ally in a fight against the evil organization. In the , ended up in Celadon City after having escaped from Lorelei, and was greeted by Erika and several of her students. Miles, sent to capture Pika by Agatha, then appeared, disguised as Red. He knocked Erika out, overwhelmed Yellow, and tried to escape with Pika, but was stopped by the four "Gym Leaders of Justice". Agatha's then tried to kill Miles, but was stopped by . Afterwards, Blue and Yellow left to train together at . Later in the chapter, Celadon City was attacked by an army of and , sent by Lorelei. While protecting her Gym, Erika found out that the Elite Four were after her Badge. After Yellow defeated Lance at Cerise Island, the Pokémon army lost its strength. Like in the anime, Celadon City has a university, at which Erika teaches in addition to her duties as Gym Leader. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Celadon City appeared in Pikachu Was Kidnapped!!, where and his Pokémon ventured to the Game Corner, winning a lot of Coins. Team Rocket tried to steal , but were stopped by . In the Pokémon Zensho manga Celadon City appeared in Celadon City, where visited the city. Originally, he merely followed a pair of s from Lavender Town in order to get a Silph Scope, but after snatching one from the Rocket Hideout, he noticed the Gym and decided to challenge it as well. During the Gym battle with Erika, accidentally set Erika's kimono on fire, but saved her by ing off the burning part. Seeing how well Satoshi had raised his Pokémon, Erika gave him a . Trivia * Many Gym Leaders have appeared at one point or another within Celadon City. Erika, as its own Gym Leader, resides there, while Jasmine, Falkner, Janine, Maylene, and Crasher Wake stop by at times during . Giovanni also appears here during Generation I and , as the Rocket Boss in the hideout under the Game Corner, while is known to have visited the city to challenge Erika in Generation I and its remakes. and also have visited the city, along with , in the anime episode Pokémon Scent-sation!. * In the Generation I games, the two s that can be seen in the city remain even after Team Rocket is thwarted by the player at Silph Co. This was corrected in . * Celadon City is one of two cities that is more populous than the largest city in its region, the other being Nimbasa City. They are more populous than Saffron City and Castelia City, respectively. This also happens in Sinnoh, but only in where Hearthome City is more populous than Jubilife City. ** Coincidentally, Nimbasa City and Celadon City are both home to the fourth Gyms of their regions. Name origin Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Prismania City fr:Céladopole it:Azzurropoli ja:タマムシシティ pl:Prizmania zh:彩虹市